


Bad Guys Wear White

by haruka



Category: GARO
Genre: Garo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has reason not to believe that good guys wear white.</p>
<p>This was a response to a prompt, which is posted at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Guys Wear White

Bad Guys Wear White (Garo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Suzumura Rei knew that good guys did not always wear white.

The Makai Knight known as Garo was supposed to be a hero. That ideal of Garo had been one that Rei, as a Makai Knight himself, always aspired to.

That all changed the night he saw that armoured bastard slay his beloved Shizuka in cold blood. Since then, Rei wore Shizuka’s dreamcatcher emblem stitched on the back of his ankle-length ebony coat as both a memorial and a pledge.

In the meantime, the man called Saejima Kouga, wearing an equally long leather coat in white, continued to sully the Garo title. Now he was using an innocent girl, one touched by Horror blood and so doomed to eventually die in agony, as bait for other Horrors. It was despicable, and Rei vowed not only to cut down the man who’d killed Shizuka, but to end that poor victim’s life as swiftly and humanely as possible.

Saejima Kouga could wear pristine white if he wanted to, but the Makai Knight in black knew better.

\--

(2009)

Theme: Country and Western songs  
Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, ‘The Man in Black’ – Johnny Cash

No characters here are mine.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
